


Painted Gesture

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Sasuke gives a painting to Sakura for a special occasion
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	Painted Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sasusaku Month 2014 day 1.  
> Prompt: The Smell of Fresh Paint.

It was one of those hot summer days. The team had just finished one of their sparring sessions and laid out a cloth and some food on the grass. It was nice to enjoy the day without any missions and vigorous hospital work for a change, for Sakura that is.

Each of them was practically busy with themselves. Sai was unsurprisingly taking out his drawing book, a brush, and few small cans of paint. He carefully uncapped the cans and with every stroke, made the brush dance on the paper.

Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off his brush.

“Wow Sai it looks beautiful.”

“Ino requested to be drawn a scenery of the sky.” Sakura knew how Sai had a soft spot, but she didn’t think he would do something this, special, for a girl he’d barely know. Well given after the war they were spending more time together, so maybe it wasn’t that odd after all.

“Well that’s nice of you! I didn’t think you were the type to give presents.”

“The book I’ve been reading says it’s thoughtful to give a present to a friend.” Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk silently at his new teammate. He had to admit, Sai was a.. unique character. He couldn’t say he fully enjoyed having him in their team, but he’s trying to warm up to him. Slowly.

“Well I think it’s very nice.” She had to remember to ask Ino to spill the tea. “I love watching people paint and the smell of paint doesn’t bother me at all. But I’m not much of a painter myself.” She continued to watch as Sai continued the strokes of his brush to color the blue sky on the parchment.

Sasuke could see how she was amused and fascinated by Sai’s talent. The way her eyes widened and her attention focused solely on his painting, it made Sasuke uneasy for some reason.  
.  
.  
A year had passed since they first started dating. For Sakura, it was like a dream come true knowing that he actually liked her too.

It was their one-year anniversary, and they had just planned their whole day. To do nothing but mundane stuff. Living on the edge all the time, they had grown to appreciate the little things in life. Just a simple walk around the village was enough to fill their day and contempt.

But thinking it was too plain, Sasuke took Sakura up on the Hokage statues mountain for a nice afternoon picnic, watching Konoha from afar, admiring the scenery that’s filled its busy activities.

“Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“Close your eyes.” Silently, Sasuke pulled out a box, _Kami_ knew from wherever he hid it, and placed it on her lap. “Now open them.” Sakura was immediately baffled by this sudden gesture.

“Oh you didn’t have to get me anything Sasuke-kun.” Sakura smiled.

“Just open it.” Carefully lifting the top lid of the green box, there was a sheet of thin paper covering its content.

“What is this?” Sakura froze upon seeing a beautiful painting of a cherry blossom tree with a light blue hue behind it.

“I remember you seem to like paintings.” Sakura furrowed her brows before finally realizing which moment he was talking about.

“Oh! Sasuke-kun I can’t believe you remembered. It was like weeks ago!”

Such a simple gesture yet she couldn't help but feel emotional. She shifted her gaze to his eyes. He was leaning back on his arms, staring at the blue sky filled with white clouds. He could feel the sun bearing its heat on his face before returning his gaze back at her.

“Whenever I see a cherry blossom tree, I always think about you.” Sasuke may seem cold from the outside, but he’s nothing but a big bear of thoughtfulness to Sakura.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Sasuke-kun.” She placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Just like you.” He grabbed her chin, angling her face for a kiss on the lips. He had to remember to thank Sai for giving him painting lessons. But he set that thought aside since at that moment, it’s just the two of them that mattered.

It was indeed a perfect afternoon for the two of them.


End file.
